warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Eris
|connections = Pluto |relay = Kuiper}} Eris is a dwarf planet overrun by the Infested. Prior to , the Corpus were the controlling faction. Eris becomes accessible by defeating the Specter in the Eris Junction on Pluto after completing the required tasks. Eris has two Assassination Targets: Mutalist Alad V, who can only be reached by crafting Mutalist Alad V Assassinate Keys with the blueprint awarded from the Patient Zero quest, and the Jordas Golem, who is unlocked after completion of the Jordas Precept quest. The parts of the Warframe can be obtained from Mutalist Alad V, while the Jordas Golem drops parts for the Warframe. Both bosses do not occupy existing nodes on the planet, instead having their own individual nodes appear once they are unlocked. Lore Nightwave Series 2 — The Emissary Kenga was exiled to Eris after becoming exposed to the Infestation where he found Arlo, a survivor possessing an unusual healing ability, who healed Kenga of the Infested strain he once carried. Kenga would spread the word of the 'Emissary of Eris' and built a loyal group of followers devoted to Arlo. However, the devoted zealots were revealed to be an army for the Infested, who would then proceed to raid the entire Origin System via Orokin Derelicts. Following this incident, "Arlo" is believed to be an evolved strain of the Infestation, with his healing serving as a lure when he was actually assimilating his "cured" to the Infested hive mind. Meanwhile, perhaps as a result of Arlo's and Kenga's actions, an Infested mass on Eris begins to stir. Enemies Missions Tips *As of , Eris can now drop Mutagen Samples, due to the fact the Infestation rules the dwarf planet. **Previously, under Corpus control, Fieldron Samples dropped instead of Mutagen Samples. **As such, Eris tilesets are now an alternative location to obtain them (though the drop rate is incredibly low), the previous being the Derelict tileset. ***Both tilesets mainly feature the Infested as enemies. *Playing Eris nodes is an optimal method to obtain Neurodes. Trivia *Eris is named after the Greek Goddess of Discord, owing to the fact that its discovery led to the debate and demotion of Pluto's status as a planet. **Many of the Eris's missions are shortened names of various diseases and parasites. ***''Brugia'' is a genus of roundworms which are known to cause Filariasis; ***Kala-azar is another name for Visceral leishmaniasis, a disease caused by parasitic protozoa; ***Naeglar is derived from Naegleria fowleri, colloquially known as the "brain-eating amoeba"; ***Nimus may be derived (ironically) from Nimesulide, a drug used for pain relief; ***Oestrus is most likely named from Oestridae, a family of flies also known as the botflies, whose maggots are known to parasitize living mammals; and ***Solium is named after Taenia solium, a tapeworm species commonly known as the pork tapeworm. *After The Hunt For Alad V Eris was the only planet left to be completely controlled by the Infested, but they were eventually replaced by the Corpus in , but the Infested regained control in . **Since Update 14, Eris remained populated solely by Infested until the addition of Spy 2.0 within caused the Corpus Faction to hold one node. *According to the Operation Oxium Espionage weekend event, the formulation for Oxium was rediscovered in a research facility near Eris. *Eris is the only planet that hosts the Hive Sabotage mission type. *Eris is the only planet to use the Infested Ship tileset for all nodes excluding Xini the Interception mission. *Prior to the introduction of the Ropalolyst assassination node on Jupiter in , Eris was the only planet featuring two unique Assassination targets: Mutalist Alad V and the Jordas Golem, each occupying their own nodes and having their own unique missions. While Phobos was the first planet to have two Assassination targets with the team-up of Captain Vor and Lech Kril, unlike with Eris and Jupiter both bosses are found on the same mission, and the pair are considered a single Assassination target. **Interestingly, as Mutalist Alad V requires a key to access, and "The Jordas Golem Assassination" has the Jordas Precept as a prerequisite, unless the player has the components for Mutalist Alad V's key or the Jordas precept quest completed, there are no available assassination missions available on Eris. *Until , the Viver node was a Corpus Interception mission, making it the only non-Infested mission on the planet. This node was removed entirely in . *Phorid originally was the boss of Eris, located in Naeglar until when it was relocated to inhabit Invasion missions, and only when they reach the planet's boss node. **However, defeating Phorid still rewards the player with the Savior of Eris achievement. *Prior to the introduction of Mutalist Alad V in , Eris was the only planet without a Boss mission. *Prior to , Eris's (and Europa's) description read: "The Infested are spreading throughout the Orokin Derelicts in this region". This implied that at least some of the Orokin Derelicts are located here. Patch History *Fixed "Find and defeat Lephantis in Orokin Derelict" Eris Junction task only completing if the Assassination Key was used to run the mission. *The Infested have further expanded on Eris! Introducing new Infested Rescue mission with new stakes! Also on Eris are brand new Defense and Mobile Defense maps, fight through Infested Corpus ships to defend your objectives! **With the return of Infested comes the return of Mutagen as a Rare drop to Eris! ;A Region Infested - Eris! *The Infested have reclaimed parts of Eris as of Update 14! *Available game modes in the Eris region include: Hive Sabotage, Exterminate, and Survival. }} de:Eris es:Eris fr:Eris ru:Эрида Category:Planets Category:Missions Category:Closed Beta Category:Infested